Pops
| Next = }} Pops is the tenth episode of the first season of . It aired on March 28, 2016. Summary "Lucifer and Chloe are tasked with solving the murder of a prominent restaurateur. When they meet his son, they suspect he played a part in the death. Meanwhile, Chloe's mom returns home, sending Chloe's life into upheaval, as Lucifer learns his own dysfunctional family isn't nearly as unique as he thought."Lucifer - Episode 1.10 - Pops - Promo, Promotional Photos & Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot When a prominent restaurateur named Javier is killed, Chloe and Lucifer investigate his murder. Lucifer becomes emotionally involved as he learns that Javier was a hard taskmaster, known to his staff as Pops, and is convinced that Junior, Pops' estranged son, had returned in order to kill his controlling, overbearing father. Chloe's mother comes into town and tries to get Trixie to have her first audition, creating a row with Chloe. Trixie runs away to find Lucifer, who always cheers her up, but bumps into Maze in the bar instead. Amenadiel gives Malcolm his assignment for saving his life and Malcolm comes clean to Dan who he is after, blackmailing him in the process. Lucifer has a chat to Junior, asking him how it feels to be finally free of his domineering father, but learns that Junior had wanted to prove himself to his father and didn't kill him. Mazikeen makes a new friend in Trixie and sees Dr. Linda Martin for the first time, asking for advice on how to fit in. Lucifer is invited to dinner with Penelope Decker and Chloe invites Dan along as a buffer. Dan turns up with chocolate cake for Trixie, but all are upset to learn that Lucifer has brought Junior along to cook the meal. Lucifer causes upset through the meal, telling Penelope that she upsets Chloe, but it doesn't mean Chloe wants to kill her. Dan takes Junior to the station to make a statement, telling Lucifer "I wanted one reason to stick up for you. Just one." Chloe and Lucifer talk about the case and go back to the restaurant, where the woman Pops was grooming to take over starts a grease fire. While saving Chloe from the burning restaurant, Lucifer is burned by the fire, much to his disgust. Chloe has managed to save some of the evidence that will tie the guilty party to the crime, and all is well. Daniel goes back to Graham and tells him that Lucifer deserves everything he gets, but he's not prepared to kill him. Graham attacks Dan and ties him up, taking the gun. He also sees a text from Chloe on Dan's phone and sends her a break-up text. Chloe turns up at the penthouse late that evening, drunk, after fighting with her mother and receiving the text from Dan. She throws herself at Lucifer, but he rejects her advances, much to the surprise of both of them. He starts to talk to her about not everyone growing up like their parents, but she falls asleep in his arms. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Rebecca de Mornay as Penelope Decker * Manny Montana as Javier Jr * Tara Summers as Anne * Alessandra Torresani as Naomi Gallery 110 Lucifer saves Chloe from fire.png 110 Chloe on Lucifer.png 110 Dan Chloe Junior Lucifer Penelope dinner.png 110 Lucifer Javier shirt.png 110 Penelope dresses Trixie.png 110 Lucifer refusing Chloe.png 110 Lucifer Chloe exam Javier.jpg 110 Lucifer Junior cooking dinner.jpg 110 Maze Linda.png 110 Penelope Dan Trixie Chloe.jpg 110 Junior Lucifer Penelope Chloe dinner.jpg 110 Lucifer at grocery store.jpg 110 Penelope Decker 2.jpg 110 Penelope Decker.jpg Videos LUCIFER Sneak Peek "Pops" FOX BROADCASTING|Pops Sneak Peek Links es:Pops fr:Le dernier repas ru:Папа de:Mord nach Rezept Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Help needed